Vampires At Hogwarts
by VampireRules
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki are going to Hogwarts, because of a peace treaty. In this story Kaname and Yuuki are engaged. This is after season 2 from the anime so Yuuki is a vampire and is kanames sister. And it's from OoTP book. Please read and review. :D
1. Chapter 1

Vampires At Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Yuuki looked up at the school for witches and wizards that they were going to call their home for the next year. It was amazing! She had never seen anything so magical inn her whole life. She was currently sitting in a boat with Kaname on the way to the school.

The vampires and the wizards had finally made a peace treaty, and to prove that they can be trusted, some of the vampires are going to join they're school to show that not every vampire are blood thirsty beast's inn human form. So that's why they are going to join. But they were the only one who could come in the beginning. If they decided they could trust us then they would let some other vampires join later in the school year.

Yuuki's POV:

I felt two strong arms sneaking around my waist as Kaname took me in his embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked while he looked at me with those intense blood red eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous. What if they don't like us?"

"Don't worry, how could they not like such a beautiful being like you?" He took one finger and lifted my chin up so I looked him straight in the eyes. _What if I mess things up, what if my blood lust gets to much. What if I bite someone._

"You'll do great." Kaname says, like he could read my mind.

I was about to answer when the boat stopped. We were here. When I saw who were going to lead us up to the school my eyes widened. In front of us stood a huge man, who had long unruly hair and beard who covered almost most of his face. But you could see his eyes, and they were kind eyes, so I relaxed. Beside him there was two other people. A woman who looked really strict and wore her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. The last was a man with greasy black hair that reached his shoulders, and had a hooked nose. Something about him made me feel uneasy.

When Kaname and I walked up to them they looked cautious at us. I could't really blame them. I would to if I was human and I had to meet with to vampires.

I felt really nervous so I grabbed Kanames hand. He looked at me, probably to see if I was alright. I nodded at him to tell him I was alright.

When we got to them the strict looking woman stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall, and these two are Rubeus Hagrid" She pointed at the huge man with the unruly hair. "And this is Severus Snape" She pointed to the man with the hooky nose.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kaname Kuran, and this is my fiance Yuuki Kuran." McGonagall looked shocked, It was probably because we had the same last name, but she didn't say anything about that. Instead she said: " Well Mr and Ms Kuran, welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I promise that I'm going to try to update more often. And I apologize if there are any mistakes in my story, if you find anything feel free to tell me :) And you can come with suggestions if you want something special to happen and I can see what I can do :) But I can't promise anything. I hope you like my new chapter :) Enjoy! **

Yuuki's Pov

As we walked towards the school, I couldn't help but stare. It was amazing! It was hard to believe that the humans didn't notice anything, I mean there was a huge castle in the middle of nowhere. Someone was bound to notice it sometime. But there was probably some magic involved, a shield or something like that.

When we walked into the school my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe my own eyes, it looked much bigger on the inside and the stairs was moving, but not only that, there was also ghosts floating around. You could see right through them. Kaname looked down at me and smiled, probably because of my expression. I blushed as I realized that everyone was looking at me. McGonagall and Hagrid looked at me with amusement shining in their eyes, but Snape just looked annoyed. Like he wanted to be anywhere but here. _What was his problem? Couldn't he lighten up a bit? He looks like he just ate something disgusting._

We kept walking through some corridors, just when I was about to ask where we were going, we stopped. When I looked around I saw nothing but a a gargoyle. "Lemon drop" McGonagall said. I was gonna ask her what she was doing when the gargoyle moved out of the way showing us a staircase. We walked up the flight of steps, then we reached a huge door. _This must be the principals office. _McGonagall knocked then opened the we walked inside there was an old man sitting on a chair behind a desk. He had long gray, almost white hair, and a long beard. He was also wearing glasses, and he looked at us with twinkling eyes. But the old man wasn't the only one there. There were three other people sitting in front of the desk. They are probably some students. It was one girl and two boys. They looked to be around my age. The girl had long brown hair, and one boy had black unruly hair that looked like it had never seen a brush, and he wore round glasses and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _Hmm, I wonder how he got that? _The other boy had a lot of freckles and ginger hair. They all turned around and looked at us curiously.

Harry's Pov

Hermoine, Ron and I were sitting in Dumbledore's office. He said he wanted to speak with us about two new students that were going to be at Hogwarts this year. "Well, as I've already told you, there are going to be two new students joining us this year, and I want you three to show them around and make sure that they are welcomed by the other students." Said Dumbledore, with a smile on his face. "Why can't anyone else do it? And why would we have to look after some students? Can't they take care of themselves?" Asked Ron. "Ronald!" Said Hermoine, shocked that Ron would speak to their principal that way. "What?" Ron asked. But before Hermoine could say something, Dumbledore interrupted. "That's because these student's are not like us." He said calmly. "What do you mean not like us?" I asked. "Ah, I'm glad you asked, they are vampires." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. "What?!" We all yelled. Hermoine looked shocked, and Ron paled noticeably, making his freckles stand out more. I probably looked as shocked as I felt. "You can't bring vampires into the school! They'll kill us all!" I shouted. "Now now, calm down." Said Dumbledore. "These vampires won't hurt us. They don't drink blood from humans, they have invented some tablets that resemble blood that they take instead. And we have finally been able to form a peace treaty with them. So they are coming here so that they can prove that we can trust them and they can trust us." He explained. We looked at each other. "So you're positive they won't hurt us?" I asked. "Of course, but should anything happen, you need to tell me." He looked at us seriously. "Alright. We'll do it." I said. "Professor? How are they supposed to learn anything from us? Vampires sleep during the day so they won't be able to attend classes." Hermoine said. "Don't worry about that Hermoine, they can sleep during the night and be out during the day, the sun won't burn them, they're only a bit sensitive to direct sunlight. So they will attend classes normally like the rest of you." Dumbledore answered. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the door opened and we could see that McGonagall, Hagrid and Snape walked inn and behind them came two of the most beautiful people Harry had ever seen.


End file.
